REGRETS
by Kimkadek9488
Summary: Aku Membencinya. Aku sangat membencinya yang merenggut semua kehidupan ku. aku membenci tapi... 10 Tahun waktu yang di habiskan Jongin untuk membenci Sehun dan Seumur hidup untuk... .. Sekai/Hunkai/BottomJoongin/M-preg


EDITED MAAP NGEBET POST KEJAR WAKTU LUPA TULIS BAGIAN PALING PENTING

INI BUKAN CERITA GUA

INI KISAH NYATA DARI ANONIM YANG GAK DISEBUTKAN NAMANYA, BANYAK YANG REMAKE KISAH INI DENGAN MENGGANTI PAIRNYA

MAKASIH LOH YANG UDAH INGETIN/KECUP BASAH/

oke selamat menikmati

REGRETS

CAST OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN

RATED T-CHAP DEPAN M

WARNING

BOYXBOY ALIAS YAOI ALIAS HOMO

HOMOPHOBIA PLUS ANTI JONGIN BOTTO GET OFF BITCH!

x

x

x

 _Jongin pov_

Aku membencinya, itulah yang selalu kubisikkan dalam hatiku!

Oh Sehun, namja pucat sialan itu. Namja brengsek yang dengan seenak jidatnya merebut masa muda dan semua impianku dengan lamaran bodohnya. Dia dengan liciknya memanfaatkan kedua orang tua untuk menikahiku. Dan dia namja sialan yang entah bagaimana bisa dengan mudah mencuri hati appa dan eomma, terlebih appa yang biasanya bersikap kaku dan dingin pada mantan-mantan ku dulu kini malah sedang tersenyum hangat berbincang dengan pria keparat itu. Hidupku di ambang kiamat!

x

x

x

"Aku tidak bisa" ucapku pelan

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Jong In?" ayahku bertanya tenang namun suaranya terselip nada gusar mendengar perkataanku

"Aku tidak bisa, appa. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya" lirihku berharap bujukan ku bisa tersampaikan, demi apapun kenapa mereka tega seperti ini.

Eomma perlahan berpindah dari dari samping appa dan duduk di samping ku yang duduk sambil menundukan kepala memainkan ujung sweater ku.

"Kenapa, honey? Oh Sehun pria yang baik dan mapan hm?" Ucap eomma lembut sambil mengelus rambut caramel ku.

"Andwe eomma~,aku bahkan nyaris tidak mengenal nya selain kolega bisnis ayah" cicit ku mulai merengek, yang di tanggapi senyuman lembut eomma ku dan gelengan appa.

"Kau hanya belum mencoba mengenalnya sayang, Sehun itu anak baik. Eomma yakin dia akan cocok denganmu" ucapnya membuat aku mendesah pasrah, tak kuasa menolak bujukan halusnya.

Hari ini akhirnya datang. Hari dimana aku melepas lajangku. Hari dimana kehidupanku bukan lagi tanggung jawab Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Junmyeon lagi tapi menjadi tanggung jawab seorang Oh Sehun. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan sakit hati dan kebencianku didepan orang-orang. Mencoba terlihat bahagia didepan mereka semua.

x

x

x

Aku membenci Oh Sehun. Sekali lagi itu adalah kalimat yang selalu kubisikkan dalam hatiku. Kalimat yang selalu meraung dalam hatiku melewati setiap kebersamaan ku dengannya.

Sudah genap 6 Bulan aku Kim Jongin--Oh Jongin menikah dengan Oh Sehun.

Karena aku tak mencintainya, kulakukan segala hal sesuka hatiku. Dan ternyata Sehun tak melarang ataupun memarahi segala tingkah lakuku dirumah. Ia membiarkan dan memanjakanku sedemikian rupa. Aku tak pernah benar-benar menjalani tugasku sebagai seorang istri.

Aku selalu bergantung pada Sehun karna aku menganggap hal itu sudah seharusnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku telah menyerahkan hidupku padanya sehingga tugasnyalah membuatku bahagia dengan menuruti semua keinginanku. Dirumah kami, akulah penguasanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani melawan. Jika ada sedikit saja masalah, aku selalu menyalahkan Sehun.

Aku tak suka handuknya yang basah diletakkan ditempat tidur, aku sebal ia meletakkan sendok sisa mengaduk susu di atas meja yang meninggalkan bekas lengket, aku benci ketika ia memakai laptopku meskipun hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Aku marah jika ia menggantung bajunya di kapstok bajuku, aku juga marah ketika ia memakai pasta gigi tanpa memencetnya dengan rapi, aku marah kalau ia menghubungiku hingga berkali-kali ketika ku sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman.

x

x

x

"Jong"

Suara lembut menyapa telingaku, aku menulikan pendengaran. Tubuh ku masih lelah setelah digempur namja pucat sialan itu. Ya, aku tetap menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai istri untuk melayani kebutuhan biologisnya. Namun tidak dengan hatiku. Aku justru membencinya sampai ke tulang-tulang ku. Aku melayaninya karena aku tidak memiliki pegangan lain. Aku selalu terpikirkan untuk meninggalkannya. Namun bagaimana, aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan, dan tidak mungkin aku kembali bergantung pada eomma dan appa. Itu akan membuat mereka repot sedih dan bahkan bisa mempermalukan appa dan eomma

"Chagi, bangun sayang~" ucapnya lagi sok perhatian membuat ku kesal

"Aku masih mengantuk sialan" desisku makin merapat kan tubuh pada selimut. Kurasakan kasur ku memberat menandakan Sehun menaiki bed itu namun aku tetap mengabaikan nya

"Hmm. Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam? " dia mengusap kepalaku kemudian mencium pipi ku lembut dan dengan cepat ku tepis tangan kekar itu.

"Jangan mengganggu ku Oh" ucapku kasar, namun malah dibalas kekehan olehnya

"Kau juga Oh sayang, mau ku gendong untuk sarapan? Aku sudah buat sup kesukaanmu" ucapnya lembut membuat ku kehabisan kesabaran ku dan mendorongnya kasar

"Kau tuli hah? Brengsek" maki ku kemudian berjalan dengan tertatih menahan nyeri di pinggangku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi kami. Cih "kami" aku tidak sudi.

"Pagi" ucapnya lembut ketika aku sudah sampai di meja makan, aku mengabaikan nya dan duduk sambil mengambil makanan, melirik sekilas padanya yang meletakan segelas susu coklat di samping ku, kemudian sibuk memasang dasi pada lehernya.

Apa? Kalian berharap aku memakaikannya. Aku membencinya jangan berharap aku melakukan hal konyol itu. Menjijikan.

"Aku lembur lagi mungkin, kau habis ini mau kemana?" tanya nya lembut,baru saja aku ingin menjawab tiba-tiba rasa mual menyerangku .

Dengan tergesa aku berlari meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar mandi, dan memuntahkan semua sarapanku tadi.

"Jong, gwenchana?" Sehun menyusulku dan mengurut pelan leherku lembut, aku yang sudah tersadar dari mualku lagi-lagi menepis kasar tangannya sampai membentur dinding kamar mandi

"Aku tidak apa,hanya kurang tidur" desisku kemudian membuat gesture menyuruhnya keluar meninggalkan ku.

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter-"

"AKU SUDAH BILANG TIDAK APA! PERGI OH SEHUN" bentak ku emosi padanya, kenapa dia membuat semuanya menjadi rumit dan membuat ku makin merasa mual

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa hub-"

"KELUAR OH SEHUN! "

Dengan bentakan terakhirku dia tersenyum kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan ku. Aku mendesah lega, perlahan aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah westafel kemudian mencuci muka ku. Menatap lama, bayangan Oh Sehun memenuhi ku membuat ku ingin menghancurkan kaca di depanku.

Aku tidak bodoh, aku tau apa yang ku alami. Morning sickness, akhirnya dengan perlahan aku meraih handuk dan segera bergegas mandi bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit

x

x

x

Author pov

"Selamat nyonya Oh ,kandungan anda sudah memasuki usia 5 minggu" dokter Zhang menyalami Jongin dengan sumringah membuat Jongin makin merasa dihantam Batu raksasa.

"Dan perkiraan ku, kau akan memiliki anak kembar. " ucapnya lagi namun hanya di balas tatapan kosong Jongin sambil meremas tangannya. Membuat dokter Zhang mengernyitkan alisnya melihat reaksi Jongin

"Nyonya Oh apa-"

"Dokter"

"Ya nyonya Oh?"

"Aku ingin menggugurkan kandunganku" Ucapan Jongin sontak membuat Dokter Zhang sangat terkejut. Kenapa Jongin tega berpikir seperti itu?

"Maaf nyonya Oh, tapi saya menolak"

"Ku mohon, dokter" Jongin memelas kepada Dokter Zhang namun di balas gelengan dari dokter berwajah angelic itu yang kemudian memilih menulis resep untuk Jongin

"Itu vitamin yang harus anda tebus dia apotik " ucapnya menatap lembut Jongin, menghiraukan tatapan memohon namja manis itu. Jongin akhirnya menunduk pasrah kemudian keluar mambawa hasil usg dan resep dari dokter Zhang

"Jongin- _ssi_ " Langkah nya terhenti sebentar mendengar dokter itu menyebut namanya

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah mu, namun didalam situ ,mereka tidak tahu apa-apa" ucapnya lembut membuat Jongin sedikit merasa sesak kemudian menunduk hormat dan keluar dari ruang praktik itu.

x

x

x

"Kau hamil?" Sehun berseru menjatuhkan dokumen di tangannya. Ketika Jongin menyerahkan hasil USG padanya. Jongin sedang berada di kantor Sehun saat ini memberitahukan kehamilannya

"K-kau hamil jong?" Sehun sedikit terbata melihat bergetar membuka map coklat di tangannya. Perlahan namja pucat itu berdiri menghampiri Jongin membuat namja manis itu reflek berjalan mundur

 _Grepp_

Secara tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk erat tubuh langsing Jongin, mencium rambut caramel dengan aroma coklat dari kepala Jongin dan mengucapkan terima Kasih berulang-ulang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan..

"Hmm.. Aku pulang. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahukan itu" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun kasar kemudia berbalik hendak pergi

"Aku tidak jadi lembur. Ahhh nanti kita akan membeli perlengkapan ibu hamil dan kau harus mengganti susumu. Oh apa kita harus membeli perlengkapan bayi ju-"

"HENTIKAN OH SEHUN! " Jongin berteriak putus asa menatap Sehun yang tergugu menatap Jongin nanar

"Jong-"

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEOLAH-OLAH KITA PASANGAN BAHAGIA" Jongin kembali berteriak melemparkan tas nya pada Sehun

"Aku membencimu, kau tahu itu! Aku tidak menginginkan bayi ini Demi Tuhan!" Jerit Jongin lagi membuat bibir Sehun sedikit bergetar, kemudian secepat kilat Sehun mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya erat, Jongin memberontak memukul-mukul bahu Sehun

"Kenapa kau masih seperti ini? Kau tau hiks aku membenci mu hiks berhenti bersikap baik padaku!!" Jongin terisak sambil terus memukul Sehun namun Sehun tetap bertahan memeluk Jongin dengan erat, mengelus punggung itu lembut

"Mianhe, mian aku terlalu bersemangat. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan ku tadi. Itu tidak baik untuk baby sayang" tutur Sehun membuat emosi Jongin makin memuncak kembali mendorong Sehun

"Tidak akan ada bayi, aku akan menggugurkan nya" desis Jongin membuat Sehun tertohok telak

"Jong, tidak-"

"Diam! "

Jongin membentak Sehun kemudian berbalik kembali menghampiri pintu keluar

 _Bruk sreet_

"Ku mohon Jong. " Jongin terkejut melihat Sehun tiba-tiba bersujud menarik kakinya bersimpuh memohon pada namja manis itu

"Kau boleh marah padaku, benci aku tapi jangan anak kita"

Sehun menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya menegarkan hati nya sebagai seorang suami. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Jongin, dia pundak dan punggung untuk Jongin jadi dia tidak boleh melemah.

Jongin menatap benci Sehun di kakinya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas nya kasar kemudian melirik Sehun

"Baiklah... "

"Terima Kasih Jongin " Sehun kembali berdiri kemudian memegang pipi Jongin dan mengelus nya namun kembali ditepis Jongin

"Tapi.. "

"Aku ingin kau melakukan vasektomi setelah ini"

"A-apa? " Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun, kemudian tersenyum pada Jongin kemudian mengelus kepala namja manis itu

"Baiklah" ucapnya lembut, lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin menepis tangan Sehun kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang tak ada seorang pun tahu menitik secuil air mata.

x

x

x

 _Jongin Pov_

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa sudah 8 tahun berlalu. Aku masih Kim Jong In yang sama. Kim Jong In yang membenci Oh Sehun. Aku mencintai anak-anak ku tapi tidak untuk manusia itu. Tidak. Hatiku masih tetap tertutup untuk Oh Sehun.

Ngomong - Ngomong Sehun tidak jadi menjalani vasektomi, karena ketahuan Eomma ku dan Appaku murka padaku. membuatku makin membenci Oh Sehun

Pagi ini masih seperti kemarin-kemarin. Aku bangun paling akhir. Suami dan anak-anakku sudah menunggu di meja makan.

Seperti biasa, dialah yang menediakan sarapan pagi dan mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah. Kami semua makan dengan tenang diselingi canda haowen dan Ren anak kembar non identik ku.

Haowen dan Ren benar-benar duplikat Oh Sehun. Hanya saja sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Haowen pendiam namun lembut seperti Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan Ren saudara kembar perempuannya yang yang sangat cerewet dan Ceria sedikit bar-bar dengan senyum secerah matahari miliknya

"Jong, hari ini ulang tahun Mama Kim. Kita akan mengunjungi mereka nanti malam yah" ucap Sehun lembut membuat ku menghentikan sejenak kegiatan sarapan ku kemudian menganggukan kepala tidak mempedulikan perkataannya.

Sedikit banyak aku membenci eomma karena pernikahan ini. Sekilas aku teringat kejadian setahun lalu dimana aku tidak datang ke acara ibu karena sengaja menyibukan diri berbelanja dengan Luhan temanku.

Seperti biasa sebelum berangkat ke kantor Sehun akan mencium pipiku di ikuti oleh Haowen dan Ren. Namun pagi ini tiba-tiba dia memeluk ku erat kemudian mencium bibirku

"Kau cantik sekali pagi ini" godanya membuat Haowen dan Ren berteriak cieee cieee melihat Mommy Daddynya, aku hanya berusaha terlihat tersenyum di depan anak-anak kemudian buru-buru melepas pelukannya

"Sudahlah, kalian akan terlambat. Hati-hati" ucapku pada mereka, melambaikan tangan pada tiga orang yang berjalan ke arah mobil hitam milik Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun kembali ke pintu rumah memeluk ku erat sekali mencium kening ku dalam dan lama

"Aku mencintai mu Jong. K-kau tahukan. Aku... Aku masih disini masih menunggumu dengan hati yang sama untukmu" kemudian tersenyum lembut mencium bibirku sekilas kemudian berjalan pergi menyusul anak-anak membuatku sedikit tertegun. Sebersit nyeri menyergapi hatiku, jantungku serasa di cengkram kuat melihat mereka menghilang dari pandanganku meninggalkan rumah kami

Ya.. Rumah.. Kami

x

x

x

Seperti biasa aku memutuskan untuk kesalon, melalukan perawatan. Tidak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan Irene. Yeah, dia dulu rivalku semasa kuliah. Aku tidak menyukai sifat angkuhnya

Kami mengobrol sedikit dan memamerkan keluarga masing-masing. Dia sedikit berdecak seolah kagum mendengar aku menikah dengan Seorang CEO selevel Oh Sehun, membuat sedikit tersenyum miring padanya.

Tiba waktunya aku harus membayar tagihan salon, namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari bahwa dompetku tidak ada. Meskipun merogoh tasku hingga bagian terdalam aku tak menemukannya. Sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga dompetku tak bisa kutemukan aku menelpon Sehun dan bertanya.

"Maaf sayang, kemarin Haowen meminta uang jajan dan aku tak punya uang kecil maka ku ambil dari dompetmu. Aku lupa menaruhnya kembali ke tasmu, kalau tidak salah ku letakkan di atas meja kerjaku,"

kata Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dengan lembut padaku. Aku pun langsung mengomelinya dengan kasar. Kututup telpon tanpa menunggunya selesai bicara. Tak lama kemudian, handphone ku kembali berbunyi dan meski masih kesal, aku mengangkatnya dengan setengah membentak

"apalagi Sehun?!"

"Sayang, aku pulang sekarang, akan ku ambilkan dan mengantarnya padamu, sayang sekarang ada dimana ?"

tanya Sehun cepat, mungkin khawatir aku menutup telpon kembali. Aku menyebutkan nama salon dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya lagi, aku kembali menutup telepon. Aku bicara pada kasir dan mengatakan bahwa suamiku akan datang dan membayar tagihanku.

Pemilik salon yang sahabatku sebenarnya sudah membolehkanku pergi dan aku bisa membayarnya nanti kalau aku kembali lagi.

Tapi rasa malu karena Irene juga ikut mendengarku ketinggalan dompet membuatku gengsi untuk berhutang dulu.

Hujan turun ketika aku melihat keluar dan berharap suamiku segera sampai. Menit berlalu menjadi jam, aku semakin tidak sabar sehingga mulai menghubungi handphone Sehun. Tidak ada jawaban meskipun sudah berkali-kali ku telpon. Padahal biasanya hanya dua kali berdering telponku sudah diangkatnya.

Aku mulai merasa tidak enak dan marah. Akhirnya panggilanku diterima setelah beberapa kali mencoba. Ketika suara bentakanku belum lagi keluar, terdengar suara asing menjawab telpon Sehun. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum suara laki-laki asing itu memperkenalkan diri

"Selamat Siang, apa ini dengan istri Tuan Oh?"

Aku jatuh terduduk mendengar perkataan orang asing yang ternyata seorang polisi itu mengabarkan Sehun mengalami kecelakaan karena menghindari anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menyebrang

Dengan bantuan pemilik salon aku di antar ke rumah Sakit. Disana ternyata sudah ada orang tua Sehun yang menangis kemudian memeluk ku erat. Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata hanya menatap kosong ruang UGD yang masih menampilakmenampilkan lampu merah tanda operasi sedang berjalan

x

x

x

Aku hanya duduk terdiam masih terus menatap UGD dengan Ren di pangkuanku yang tertidur setelah setengah jam menangis. Haowen sedang bersama kakeknya ikut membeli makanan untuk menenangkan anak itu.

Lampu hijau menyala menandakan operasi selesai, dengan tergopoh-gopoh aku menghampiri dokter dengan Ren di gendonganku yang ikut terbangun bersamaan dengan Eomma dan Appa yang datang.

"D-dokter.. Bagaimana? " tanyaku gusar kemudian dokter itu hanya menatapku kemudian mengajak ku ke ruangannya sehingga aku menitipkan Ren pada Eomma dan Appa

"Mommy... " Ren memanggilku lirih

"Daddy, daddy baik-baik saja kan?" tanya nya dengan suara bergetar membuat ku tersenyum pahit kemudian mengelus kepalanya dan mengecup matanya pelan

"Tentu saja daddy mu orang terkuat di dunia"

"Daddy superman Ren pasti baik-baik saja kan mommy" ucapnya kemudian merengek membuat ku meneteskan air mata dan mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan mengikuti dokter Jung

"Tuan Oh, mengalami benturan kuat pada kepalanya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Punggung nya tertusuk besi mencuat mengenai saraf sensorik dan motoriknya" Jelas dokter membuat dada seperti di cengkram dan di timpa Batu raksasa

"Tuan Oh... "

"Kami nyatakan mengalami kematian otak" Finalnya membuat ku terjatuh dari kursi ku. Lututku lemas mendengar nya..

Sehun. Oh Sehun

Suamiku...

besok yah gua update, mau lanjut ngebo dulu hehehe

muach...


End file.
